The Prophecy of the Warrior
by Maverick The Writer
Summary: When Gregor finds himself lost in the Underland he finds a long lost friends, but he also finds a secret which should remain hidden. Someone who he thought he could call his ally betrays - which leads to a deadly feud which may mean Gregors death.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Two months after the savage attack by the rats Gregor and his family were all back in the overland. Gregor's mother was fully cured from the horrible warm bloods plague. After Gregor's family heard about the prophecy which condemned Gregor to death, they decided – after much arguing – to move to their farm in Virginia.

Far beneath the city of New York is war ridden city called Regalia where pale skinned violet eyed people live, accompanied by giant rats, spiders, cockroaches, bats and many other creatures.

Last year Gregor followed his young sister Boots down a laundry grate in their apartment. They were both mentioned in a prophecy which resulted in Gregor finding his long lost father. Gregor was proclaimed to be the warrior and a rager. Ragers are a handful of especially deadly fighters. Gregor then completed many prophecies.

On the thirtieth of June Gregor and his family took the bus to Virginia. Everybody but Gregor was excited. "Just because I am a kid it is not fair to make me leave my friends." He thought angrily about Ripred the large rat who had taught him echo-location, the Regalian queen Luxa, Howard – Luxa's cousin and some others. Lizzie was terrified of the Underland, Boots was too young to care, Gregor's grandma had never been, and his mother hated it. Gregor's father didn't really have a say in the matter.

Gregor's scars from the ferocious Underland jungle which was inhabited by carnivorous plants were fading. Each day he had applied an ointment which Underlander doctors had supplied him with. The ointment smelled a bit like fish paste, and was an illuminescent gray color.

One of Gregor's family's worst problems was that grandma's condition was rapidly decreasing. In the middle of the night she would wake up coughing and screaming.

The bus was bumping up and down along the dusty tracks which lead to their farm. They were nearly there. Out of his window Gregor saw a large barn with red paint flaking off the sides. From the bus Gregor saw holes in the roof. .He also saw a house which was situated next to the barn. Growing alongside the front wall was a large creeper which blocked one window. In a small untidy patch grew a few tomatoes and cabbages.

"This is it!" Gregor's dad shouted waking Boots and Lizzie up. Hurriedly they unloaded their bags from the bus. Gregor, Lizzie and Boots raced towards the new house. A sudden feeling of dread filled Gregor – he was never ever going to see his friends again.

Gregor lifted the heavy torn suitcase which was full of their clothes. Boots and Lizzie were already entering their new house. Gregor was a bit nervous of entering the house it looked as if it was inhabited by ghosts or demons.

"Come on Gregor" Lizzie yelled ecstatically gesturing for Gregor to enter the house.

Slowly Gregor walked through the doorway. Each step he took made a loud creaking noise on the wooden floorboards. There were four rooms in the house. The room which Gregor was in was the lounge.

"This is going to be very uncomfortable." Gregor stated eyeing the large piles of rubble and dust which were situated throughout the house. Because of both his parents unstable conditions he guessed the job of clearing it all away fell on him.

"Gregor, Mom asked you to clear away a room while me and Boots made lunch." Lizzie relayed the message to Gregor

Gregor sprinted towards the barn hoping to find a spade or shovel. After a few moments he found a rusty spade leaning against a broken tractor. He started working on clearing a room. He made a large pile of rubble next to the house.

While Gregor was clearing away the rubble he noticed a grate in the floor. The grate was just big enough to fit him. Suddenly all his thoughts were jumbled up. What if this also leads to the Underland? His fantastical thoughts were interrupted when Lizzie brought him a few cheese and tomato sandwiches.

"Hey Lizzie, thanks for the sandwiches." Gregor said a half smile played on his lips.

After Gregor munched down the delicious sandwiches he continued working. He carried on clearing away the rubble until it got dark. At around six o'clock Gregor's mom came to look at how he had done.

"You have done really well, but we cannot sleep here tonight, we will sleep outside." She told Gregor secretly wishing to sleep under the stars. Most of the scars from the plague had healed, but a few remained reminding them about what happened in the Underland.

"I want to sleep here tonight." Gregor told his Mom. "You know, to get a feel for the place." What he actually wanted to do was explore that hole. Gregor was hoping that it lead back to the Underland.

Their conversation was interrupted by Lizzie.

"I overheard your talk and brought you your sleeping bag." Lizzie said passing the large red sleeping bag to him.

"Thanks Liz." Gregor replied laying the sleeping bag next to the vent.

As soon as everybody left Gregor grabbed a pen and paper from his school satchel. On the paper he wrote:

 _Hey Mom, Dad, Lizzie, Boots, I am going back to the Underland, Do not follow me._

Even if this didn't lead to the Underland, he was going to go back to New York and find his only true friends. Quietly Gregor slipped the note into his sleeping bag. Gregor then used the spade to lever up the grate. Grabbing the small waterproof flashlight which had been given to him by his friendly neighbor Mrs. Cormaci. Gregor used the flashlight when rescuing Twitchtip from the whirlpool in _The Prophecy of Bane._

Gregor was suddenly sad when he thought about Twitchtip the rat that had died in the rats' maze. Before further ado Gregor dropped down the grate and started to look for something which might be familiar.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The tunnels were dark and ominous. A shiver rolled down Gregor's spine. He had been going for about fifteen minutes or so. He couldn't afford a watch so he had to go without.

A loud laugh came from the shadows. Gregor flashed his light in the direction. All he saw was a sheer cliff. Gregor shrugged it off and thought it must be an echo. For a few moments Gregor thought he was being watched and then he shrugged it off.

He found a steep descent and decided to follow it. He was getting into Underland territory. Large rock formations towered high over his head. Gregor tried to recall the map of the Underland. All he could remember was the jungle and the Fire lands.

"I must be in the uncharted territory." Gregor muttered to himself.

Even though it was paining Gregor greatly he carried on walking. If only Ares was here Gregor thought - and then he remembered that Ares had been killed by the Bane.

Suddenly a loud crack filled the cavern which Gregor was in. It sounded a bit like a bone shattering on the rocks. Gregor instinctively reached for his sword, but it was not there. Following the crack was a loud inhumane noise. This was definitely not an echo.

"He doesn't have a sword and he calls himself the warrior." A sly voice came from the shadows.

Gregor clicked trying to use his echolocation. But it wouldn't come. He tried clicking again hoping that the click bounced off the creature who was taunting him.

"His echo location has deserted him, just like his Rager." the voice said loudly.

"Who are you? Show yourself." Gregor yelled in the direction of the voice.

"I am your enemy and that's all you need to know." The voice called

Gregor recognized the voice but he couldn't remember who it belonged to.

A large blur of pink wacked into his legs, sending Gregor flying into the wall.

"My boss will be very pleased at my find. We have been surveying your farm for a long time." words floated across the cavern towards Gregor.

"It's not the Bane, He's dead so..." Gregor said as he was lunged on from behind, large sharp claws dug into his back.

That was the last he remembered of that night.

Far away from where Gregor was, in the stone city of Regalia a young queen supervised the flooded hospital.

"Better things are getting." an old man named Vikus told his Granddaughter Luxa. Luxa was the Queen of this magnificent city.

"There are few groups of rats who still wish to kill us." Luxa replied.

Suddenly a tall muscular man with one normal leg, and a leg fashioned out of fish bones raced into the room.

"Our scouts have reported a large colony of rebellious rats near the fount." The man told Vikus and Luxa.

"Thank you Mareth." Luxa said with a nod of her head.

"We should not send troops yet, for we are weak and will be vulnerable to attacks." Vikus reasoned with Luxa for fifteen minutes before it was decided that a squadron, would be sent to wipe out the rats, in two weeks.

"What's this about rebellious rats?" A large scarred rat asked from behind them.

In a few minutes Ripred was filled in.

"Oh, and you might want to come to the prophecy room." Ripred said casually.

Before Ripred even left the hospital Luxa was in the prophecy room. Her eyes searched the room for signs of a new prophecy. When she turned around dissapointedly she saw a prophecy carved next to the door. The Prophecy Of The Warrior.

"Vikus, Vikus... come and have a look at this." Luxa called.

As Vikus arrived at the prophecy room Luxa started reading the prophecy

 _When the warrior is taken_

 _You will all awaken_

 _He will feel pain_

 _The Queen will try in vain_

 _To stop his suffering_

 _But only he can stop it_

 _Look at the glass_

 _and see the betrayer_

 _Enter the stoney collumns and_

 _find the secrets_

 _Find the serpents_

 _Find the truth about the Underland_

 _Find the truth about yourself_

 _Into murky water you see_

 _how, who, what, when_

 _did this occur_

 _kill the ruler_

 _two royals and_

 _two heroes will die_

 _the warrior passes_

 _find the princess's_

 _all three_

 _I give my powers to a girl but eighteen_

 _save the Underland_

 _save your honor._

"Do you think he has returned?" Luxa asked Vikus excitedly.

"Don't I Know. But I must go, I will return in a few days." Vikus said racing off and jumping on his bond Euripedes.

"Mareth, Ripred, Perdita, come now." Luxa ordered a guard to find the three companions.

When the four had gathered in the prophecy room, Luxa signaled at a guard o bring in a map of the Underland.

"We are looking for a place called the stoney collumns, the prophecy says we have to go there." Luxa said craning her neck to search the map.

The map was large and had many place names for every crook and cranny. After a few minutes Perdita pointed at a name.

"Here." Perdita said pointing at a blob named Stoney Collumns.

When Gregor awoke he was in a large white room. The walls were polished till they sparkled.

The only dirty thing about the room was the large pile of blood on the floor, next to his body. Gregor could barely move. His wounds had been bandaged but he still had excruciating pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, I am back. Thank you for all the support you have given on this book. It is so appreciated Please follow or like this book, if you enjoyed. Cliffhanger.**

* * *

A heavily armored guard walked into the room.

"The nibblers have requested help, your highness." The guard said bowing slightly. "They say they face a dangerous plight." with that the guard left.

"Which colony?" Luxa asked

"The colony near the rockies." The guard replied

The rockies was a location where the nibblers or mice had relocated to after their great and fierce battle with the gnawers.

"Oh." Luxa thanked the guard

"We need to go and see what their problem is." Luxa said to the others in a hoarse whisper.

"Must I _really_ come?" Ripred asked lazily

"No. Mareth, Perdita, get your fiers we leave at once." Luxa commanded heading to the royal quarters where her bond, Aurora, was playing chess with Hazard her halflander cousin who had come to live with her when his father Hamnet died in the jungle.

"Come Hazard." Luxa helped Hazard get onto Aurora.

"Where are we going?" Hazard asked curiously.

"The nibbler colony near the rockies." Luxa replied as they joined up with Mareth and his bond Andromeda, Perdita and her bond Apollo.

* * *

Gregor sat up slowly. The room was empty, but hidden in one corner was a small barred door. Curiously Gregor walked towards the gate. Suddenly a loud female voice filled the room.

"Stop whatever you are doing... Or I will kill you." The voice ordered

Gregor heard a guard unlocking the door. In walked the ominous figure of Solovet, Vikus's wife who was suppsodely murdered by the rats when she went to ally with the spinners (spiders).

"What the hell..." Gregor stared at her with his mouth wide open. "You were supposed to be dead."

"It was a simple trick." Solovet said unemotionally. "I allied with the rats and sold them information for one thing in return... Power.

"You..." Gregor was so angry he couldn't speak, his teeth grind together in anger and frustration.

"Come." Solovet gestured for another person to enter the room. "I think you know these guys?" Solovet nodded her head at two guards - Heratio and Marcus.

"Oh no, not you idiots again." Gregor moaned.

"Tell me the Prophecy of the Warrior or else..." Solovet gestured at Heratio and Marcus.

"Hold on. What Prophecy." Gregor asked

"You know retard, the prophecy of the warrior." Solovet was frustrated at his ignorance.

Solovet whispered an order in Heratio's ear and then left. Heratio told Marcus the order and the they both grinned grimly. Heratio held Gregor's hands behind his back while Marcus slammed his fist into Gregor's stomach.

"You wanna start talking punk?" Heratio said

"I don't know anything." Gregor groaned the hit was extremely painful.

They hit Gregor for two hours before Solovet finally ordered them to stop. By this stag Gregor could barely sit up. His nose was probably broken and his face was covered in dried blood. Despite the pain Gregor could not let Solovet win.

"Bring him!" Solovet ordered the two guards. They took him to a small cramped space which Gregor realized was a dungeon.

* * *

The three bats flew to the secluded location which was the rockies.

"That map was very old." Perdita told Mareth and Luxa. "It was made in Sandwich's Time. Which may explain why no one knows of the Stoney Collumns."

"Probable that is." Mareth replied. The two soldiers were not even sure that Luxa had heard. Her mind was spinning... Stoney Collumns, Gregor, The Prophecy, The nibblers plight...

"We are nearing." Luxa called to the others.

The three bats slowed down and landed on a tall rock.

"Nibblers... Nibblers... It is Queen Luxa... Where are you?" Luxa asked repeatedly for the nibblers to come.

"Over there." Apollo said pointing towards a tunnel.

"What is It?" Perdita asked her bond.

"I saw movement and I heard a noise." Apollo replied

A flash of nibbler fur caught Luxa's eye. Shortly after the flash of fur there was a loud squeak.

"Come." Luxa was already racing towards the tunnel.

Reluctantly the others followed her down.

* * *

Gregor tried using his echo - location but he couldn't for two reasons. Reason number one was that so much was happening, Vikus would be crushed, why would the rats let her in - she started the plague. And the second reason was it wouldn't come. every time he clicked he couldn't absorb it.

All Gregor wanted to do was wake up from this horrible nightmare. It was like the nightmares where he fell, just it was way worse.

From outside the dungeon Gregor heard voices talking.

Gregor could only catch a few words I had to... He knows more... Shut up you idiot... The Gnawers... Kill him... Heratio...

Gregor strained his ear's to catch more of the conversation but it sounded as if it had ended. Gregor had recognized both of the voices, he was sure that one of the voices was Solovets, but the other...

* * *

Luxa lead the small party into the tunnel.

"Nibblers, were are you?" Luxa called desperately.

Everyone froze when a figure stepped out of the shadows. It was definitely a large rodent.

Luxa stepped towards it gratefully. "What is your name nibbl..." and that's when the rat lunged. It's claws ripped across her chest, flinging her backwards.

"No!" Hazard Screamed

"Mareth, Get Luxa and Hazard back to regalia I will hold off the rats." Perdita shouted

"No, I will fight!" Mareth said grabbing Luxa's sword. Mareth's feelings for Perdita were starting to show.

"Go!" Perdita had already drawn her sword and dagger.

Mareth grabbed Luxa and Hazard, he loaded them onto Andromeda and took off being followed by Aurora.

When Mareth landed in the high hall he immediately called for a team of doctor's to treat Luxa's wounds.

"Is it bad?" Mareth asked anxiously.

"Yes, we are not sure if she will live." The doctor said "But we will try our best" they assured Mareth.

By the time Mareth left the hospital Perdita had already landed.

"What the hell happened?" Mareth asked Perdita when he saw a large gash in Perdiata' arm.

"Its nothing" Perdita shrugged at shewalked towards the hospital...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I am back again, I would like to thank you all for your support. I hope you have enjoyed the book so far. Ps. I am very sorry about spelling Horatio's name wrong :D. This is my first book so expect some spelling mistakes I am trying my best!**

* * *

Gregor was awakened by his cell door being unlocked.

"What do you want?" Gregor asked aggressively.

"This is your second day" Horatio answered pulling on a pair of studded gloves. Gregor's stomach fell sick at the sight of them - they weren't really gonna use those on me are they - Gregor thought despairingly.

Soon Horatio was joined by Marcus. They asked persistent questions like: what about the prophecy of the warrior? when were his pesky little ignorant friends coming? But Gregor couldn't answer any of these questions because he didn't know the answer.

Every time Gregor said he couldn't answer he was punched in the stomach by Horatio's studded gloves.

* * *

"Let us talk to Ripred He shall know what to do?" Perdita said as they headed to the kitchen where Ripred was gorging himself on his favourite food, shrimp in cream sauce.

"Did you hear about Luxa?" Mareth asked Ripred who was starting on his seventh helping of shrimp in cream sauce.

"Yes such a pity." Ripred said sarcastically.

"You are not treating her like a bond." Mareth pointed out.

"Have you seen her bossing me around lately?" Ripred asked indignantly.

"We need your help?" Mareth and Perdita pleaded with Ripred for a few minutes before they persuaded him to come with them to the Rockies.

* * *

Gregor was led back to his cell.

"Do you want to talk?" Solovet asked unemotionally.

"Fuck you!" Gregor shouted at vaguely everyone in the passage outside his dungeon.

"I am sure you must have some questions?" Solovet continued "Such as who else is involved? Who else is prisoner? Well we can answer those questions, because even if you escape you will never make it to Regalia."

"Are you deaf? I said fuck you?" Gregor yelled through the bars.

"I don't like it when people talk to me like that." Solovet said "Horatio, Marcus carry on with the torture and this time use some tar." with that Solovet left

* * *

When Mareth, Perdita and Ripred were leaving Regalia they saw some council members in a worried state. Mareth and Perdita mounted bats, while Ripred started running. After a while they arrived at the Rockies.

"So her Highness nearly got her head ripped off in there." Ripred turned to look at the others while he pointed with his tail.

Mareth nodded as he and Perdita drew there swords.

The three walked into the cavern. There seemed to be no rats around, not even Ripred could smell them. But they were there watching there every move.

Ripred tripped on a wire which was strung across the cavern. He fell down a steep wall and into a deep pit.

"Where is Ripred?" Perdita asked alarmed. By this time Mareth who had gone ahead also fell into the trap.

"Wait Perdita! It's a trap stop."

* * *

Gregor was marched into a room where they strapped him to a bed. The cut his shirt off.

"Ok, Ok I will tell you." Gregor pleaded.

"Come on were waiting." Horatio lifted a stone pot and walked towards Gregor.

"The prophecy says that I am going to die because it is the last Prophecy." Gregor stuttered.

"He's lying." a voice called through the barred door of the torture chamber.

"Who are you?" Gregor asked the figure who was nearing the room.

* * *

"Where are you?" Perdita asked Mareth.

"Go back to Regalia and get help, it is to deep for you to pull us out." Mareth ordered.

"Let us try and get the bats to pull you guys out?" Perdita called for the two bats to come.

"The two bats managed to enter the cave. Once the bats arrived they hauled Ripred and Mareth out of the hole.

"Lets get out of here." Perdita ordered mounting Apollo.

Soon they were back at Regalia. When they landed they saw Hazard hurrying to the royal quarters. But Ripred intercepted him.

"Hey kid." Riped said blocking hazard with his tail.

"Hi Ripred" Hazard replied

"Were are you going?" Ripred

"I am going to visit Luxa in her quarter's. Why do you ask?" Hazard replied cautiously.

"Uh well, we kinda have to talk to her about important business." Ripred told him "And it's urgent." he continued.

"Go ahead." Hazard gestured at the Luxa's room.

The rat and the two humans entered Luxa's room to see her lying on a bed. Her wounds were covered in Spider silk.

Luxa managed a weak smile. Mareth told her all the imformation they had gathered.

"What are we going to do?" Luxa asked them.

"I think we should send a division of soldiers there to clean out the area." Mareth suggested

"O.K." Luxa said "Give the order."

Soon a whole division of soldiers were flying towards the Rockies. Those rats are going down.

When the troops arrived at the rockies they split up and searched the surrounding area.

After twenty minutes a soldier called to Mareth who was in charge of the whole expedition.

"Mareth I have found something peculiar." Lucent said.

The whole division headed towards where Lucent was.

"What be it? What is it you have found?" The whole division was bubbling with questions.

* * *

The figure moved closer to the door. Gregor eye's trained on the door waiting anxiously for the person to reveal themselves.

"I saw the prophecy myself. It says nothing about him dying." The weary voice entered the room. "He is lying. The prophecy talks about a great secret which should remain hidden. " the voice continued with no regrets, no sorrow, no feeling for the pain which was going to happen to Gregor when Horatio and Marcus got at him.

"Who are you?" Gregor asked...


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all and welcome back to Gregor and the Prophecy of the warrior. I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 4.** **So dig in now. I am truly sorry that I have not written a chapter. I would like to give a big shout out to bluryface who is this books biggest fan.**

* * *

"What is it you have found Lucent?" Mareth asked.

"A trapdoor, sir" Lucent replied pointing the tip off his sword at a wooden hatch in the ground.

"I want fifteen men to storm the hole is that clear." Mareth said.

A man ran forward and started slamming his foot into the trapdoor. It was obviously locked with chains on the inside. Soon most of the soldiers were beating there feet into the trapdoor.

After a few minutes a loud satisfying crack sounded as the trapdoor broke inwards. Just as Mareth had ordered fifteen of Regalia's best men stormed the passage way behind the trapdoor.

The passage was dark and smelled of bat crap. Human foot prints were embedded in the ground. The amount of foot prints showed how used the passage was.

The path was dark and Mareth could have kicked himself for not thinking to bring a torch.

"Lets follow it." Lucent said enthusiastically leading the group through the tunnel.

"Okay." Mareth replied reluctantly

The group walked into the dark and dreary passage.

* * *

A tall, old weary figure entered the room where Gregor was.

"What the..." Gregor's mouth fell open at what he saw.

"I am sorry Gregor, you see it became too complicated when Solovet joined the rats. I had too..." the figure said.

The words cut through Gregor like a knife. His best friend turned against him, cruelly watching him suffer at the hands of another human.

* * *

They walked for about half an hour before they came to a stout wooden door. From behind the door they heard voices. "Position.. rats... Solovet... Allies." Mareth's company managed to make out some of the discussion.

"Storm the door" Mareth ordered in a barely audible whisper.

The troops charged forward hammering the door down. They had taken the people by surprise. No one in the room had so much had raised a blade before they were subdued. In the room were several missing persons from Regalia. They were all have said to have been killed in the war against the rats. But alas there they were standing across the room from Regalia's general.

"Bind their hands. Filthy rats..." Mareth ordered.

Deftly the soldiers bound the unwilling hands of the deserters together.

Mareth ordered some of the soldiers to return to Regalia while he and the remaining soldiers examined the vast catacombs of this underground hideout. There were many passage ways, which resulted in the soldiers splitting up.

Mareth entered a passage. there were several flights of stairs downwards. Coming from further down were hollow screams of anguish and pain.

Intrigued Mareth ventured nearer the screams. Forgetting to call for help. There was a single door on one end of the corridor. On the other side the flight of steps which Mareth had come down were neatly tucked away.

A shimmer of light crept from under the door. Mareth pushed the door open and drew his sword. Standing in the light were four individuals. Mareth noticed two instantly - Gregor, the warrior who had saved them countless times and Vikus, Queen of Regalia's Grandfather.

"Mareth!" Gregor yelled excitedly.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mareth asked

Before anyone answered Mareth he was attacked by Horatio and Marcus. Mareth who was a much more skilled fighter effortlessly diverted the attacks. He managed to slam his sword into Marcus's fingers. Marcus released his sword. The blade landed next to Gregor, Who grabbed it and cut his binds loose.

Soon Gregor and Mareth had over powered the enemies. Triumphantly Gregor led Mareth out the room. Solovet and a few others had managed to escape.

Quickly Gregor informed Mareth about the happenings. Gregor and Mareth flew to Regalia on Mareth's bond Andromeda. The whole journey they passed strange places which Gregor did not know.

After a few hours they saw Regalia looming in the distance. The torch light gave Regalia a shimmering effect which made it look less welcoming than in the past.

Standing in the high hall waiting to meet them was Regalia's Queen, Luxa, a wide smile spread over her face as she saw Gregor on the back of Andromeda.


End file.
